I hate you but I love you more
by Forget-me-not
Summary: Mimi's life is screwed since start of highschool. She has 3 crushes that drives her insane and another guy who secretly fancy her. Wonder who will be the lucky couple? o_O Ohmigod, I think I created a love web chaos! Other couple involved. R+R please. ^^
1. It's not real life It's living nightmare

Author's note: Um, this might seem bad since it's my first digimon fic. Hopefully you will enjoy this as much as my best friend did. This fic is dedicated to her, Miyuki Hamasaki or Maria-chan. ^^ 

Also, some of the character might be mixed because of the fact that there are not enough girls in only one season of Digimon.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Hey Mimi!" Coral greeted her friend at the lockers. "Anything new today?"

"Not really." Mimi blushed for some apparent reason. Coral smiled. "It's about your crushes, right?"

"Uh-I-I-I. It's not what you think." Mimi stammered, looking down at her feet. "Anyway, I gotta go." The pink-haired girl starts to head over to her homeroom.

"HEY! Wait for me!" Coral yelled and slammed her locker. Running up to catch her friend. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do we have next?" Kari asked around, carefully climbing the stairs. "Humanity." Yolei shrugged, following her friend.  

~In Humanity Class~

"Students, please stay seated. Will one member of your table hand in all the posters for the last project?" Mrs. Arnold demanded with her cranky smile. 

"Now you're really stuck with me." Mimi smirked at Coral who's really bored. "Be quiet, Mimi Tachikawa." The teacher shushed her students. "You may begin the new project. One of you will work on the map while the other can go research the country you and your partner choose to do on the computer."

"Well, off I go." Coral yawned, taking a grab of the new computer. Yolei also left the table while Kari and Mimi start working on the colored-map. 

"Hey. Is there anyone you like in this school, Mimi?" Kari whispered to her other friend. Mimi blushed but ignored Kari. "C'mon, your secret is safe with me." Kari gives an innocent smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Coral returned to grab some pencil and paper. "Nothing, just trying to figure out who Ms. Fabulous likes." Kari teased her classmate. Coral scoffed, "I know three. One of them is Izzy."

 Yolei and Kari glanced at each other in astonishment. "Oh my god, you like Izzy?" Kari almost screamed. "Shut up." Mimi glanced toward Izzy, telling Kari to quiet down.

Yolei giggled nervously. "He's um… taken?" Mimi studied Yolei's face carefully. "By who?" Coral blinked, wondering who's the lucky person.

Yolei raised her eyebrow at Mimi. "Why don't you go ask him who he likes?" Mimi almost choked. "Are you crazy? I'll never do that." Yolei pulled Kari away to have a private conversation.

"You ok?" Coral patted her friend's shoulder. "Why wouldn't I be?" Mimi lied with a faked smile. Coral nodded in silence.

"Do you feel guilty?" Yolei starred into Kari's beautiful brown eyes. "Why do you ask?" Kari sighed. Feeling uncomfortable, she looked back. Her own bright light brown eyes matched the warm dark brown eyes of Izzy's.

~Later on that day~

"Mimi, what's wrong?" T.K asked with a nice smile. "Leave me alone, I feel bad enough already without you bugging around." Mimi said coldly and quickly passed by him.

"Gee, what's wrong with her?" T.K shrugged as if asking himself. "Don't you know?" Kari starred curiously at her friend. "Mimi has a crush on Izzy." 

"No WAY!" T.K's eye widened so much that it looks like it's about to drop. Seeing Kari serious face, he figured it's halfway true. "But, that's impossible. Didn't Izzy just asked you out today in science?"

"Uh-huh." Kari nodded with a sad smile. "Mimi doesn't know all of it yet, although I'm sure that she has a good clue of what's going on." "Oh." T.K whispered softly. "Well, see ya. I got to practice basketball with Davis." He released an ingenious smile.

Kari studied the back of her friend's figure and shook her head. "You can't hide your feelings for Mimi forever. Anyone with a common sense would've know that by now.

  Mimi's POV 

Dear Journal,

If I ever had any worst day scenarios, this is definitely it. The easiest way to put this is that I want to bite someone's head off to put off my temper. 

This is how my life goes: One of my crush is asking one of my friend out, the second crush is making out with my other friend and my third crush doesn't even know my name.

How can Izzy like Kari? She's not smart, she's not fun and she's definitely NOT as pretty as me. Coral agreed that Izzy needs an eye check, but why do I still feel so bad?

Then there's Yamato. I saw him making out with Sora today. That *beep*! She knows how much I fancied him since the beginning of kindergarten! Just thinking about THEM together is enough to make anyone vomit their stomach out.

And don't even get me started on that damn idiotic Tai. After sobbing for the last 10 minute, he literally RAN over me when I exit out the girl's washroom. And what happened next definitely makes my anger rise like the blast of rocket.

"Oh, sorry, uh, miss. Anyway, whoever you are. Look where you're going." Then, he left.

If only ripping out people's throat wouldn't be considered a crime, I'd be glad to do that to all three of them! They made my life miserable. Why did I like them in the FIRST place?

Ack, I'm getting a major headache just thinking about it. Tomorrow, I'm going to fake sick. Then I don't have to face them. That is, if I don't die from a broken heart first!

Signed by, 

the girl who want to destroy everyone in the world (except Coral)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: ^^ So, how's my first attempt at a digimon fic? The first chapter is short, I guess. Review so I will continue this story. Don't bother sending in flames because I'll just delete them. ^____^

By the way, I don't own ANYTHING except Coral, my original character. ^^ She plays Mimi's best friend because I kinda dislike Kari and Sora. No offence to those people who like them.


	2. No cure of love or chocolate? oO

FMN: ^^ Yay! People liked my fic. I'm going to jump and scream for joy. But before all that, I want to say Happy-birthday to Maria-chan. (Miyuki-Hamasaki) *sings happy b-day for her*  You have to be happy since I updated this chapter on your b-day. ^_^ 

Yamato: -_- Just don't break the glass when you scream. 

Mimi: At least wait until I put on the headphone. 

FMN: Very funny…NOT! If you two don't shut up, I'm going to ruin your life. *Evil grin*

Both: O_O; *zips their mouth*

FMN: ^^ Anyway, reviewers made me very happy today. Except I'm stuck on who should be the couple. I mean, look! Anyone would look sooooooo kawaii with Mimi in the fic. 

Both: *falls back anime style* Right…. _;;;;

FMN: And to think, I adore mimato, takemi, michi and Izzy/Mimi. (I don't know how to put their names together. ^^;;)

Mimi: But that would mean I would have 4 boyfriends.

Yamato: o_O WHAT?!?!

FMN: Uh, we'll see what's going on next. *sweatdrop*

Author's note: Before you begin reading the second chapter. I need to clear up one thing. 

To answer a question, this will NEVER EVER EVER end up as a Sorato fic. Unless it's over my dead body! If there's any couple that I can't stand at all, it's that one. If I ever write a sorato fic, it's going to be because my best friend wants that. And she doesn't. Thank goodness.

And the only reason that you ever see Sora and Yamato together in this chapter is because there is a shortage of girls! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How lovely." Mimi starred at the sunset from her window. For the first time today, she smiled.

*ding-dong*

She waited for her parents to open the door. But the bell kept ringing. Finally, she lost her patience and pulled the door open. "Who's there?" 

"Hey." A blonde boy greeted her at the door. "Yamato!?" Mimi's eye widened twice as a big and slammed back the door. 

'Oh my god, what I'm I going to do? Wait, why the hell is he here?' She thought, blushing madly. Mimi quickly tried to clear her mind as she opened the door again.

"Sorry about that." Mimi smiled nervously. "Gee, what brings you here anyways?" Suddenly, Mimi's heart almost stopped as her eyes locked with Yamato's icy blue eyes. 

'Stay calm, breathe in, and breathe out.' Mimi tried to calm down, but it was already too late. Her face is as red as a big tomato.  Yamato smiled back. "Why else? You, of course." He stepped closer to her. Their faces are just inches away. 

'Why does he have to be so hot? And his lips are like right in front of mine. Wait, what the hell I'm I thinking!' Mimi could feel her face burning with fantasy thoughts.  

"Uh, that's-that's nice. Why-why don't you co-come in?" Mimi stammered, looking for the right word. She tried to keep her distance as he came in the house. "Do you want any drinks?" Mimi asked.

"Not really. I came to tell you something." Yamato blushed a little as he grabbed Mimi's hand. "Shoot." Mimi actually managed to stay conscious. 

"Um… I was wondering. Do you think that we could go watch a movie sometimes?" Yamato said in a soft voice. "Excuse me? What did you just say?" She starred at him with huge eyes. 

Yamato slowly repeated his words while looking down at his feet.  'Did he just ask me out? Oh please let this be real. Somebody, pinch me!!!' Mimi's mind wondered off somewhere else. 

Yamato looked at Mimi with questioned face. Mimi closed her eyes as his face came closer. The moment their lips touched, everything went blank.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello. Earth to Mimi." Coral teased her best friend. "Just which cloud nine dreamland did you fly off to?"

Mimi signed. "I knew it was too good to be true." She bitted the pencil in her teeth. "Who was it this time?" Coral asked, knowing her friend just had another dream.

"Yamato. I would be so happy if he would kiss me in the real world." Mimi yawned, stretching her arms. "I've being meaning to ask you something." Coral grinned. "Would you rather be with the one you like or the one that likes you?"

"The one that I like, of course." Mimi said without doubt. "Oh." Coral replied softly. "Is there something wrong?" Mimi raised her eyebrows. Coral is more quiet than usual.

"No. The answer was perfect." Coral's smile was bittersweet.  "Hey Coral, how come you never told me who your mystery man is?" Mimi snatched a pillow from her pink bed. 

"He likes someone else." Coral replied as if hinting something. "That's too bad. I'm sure that you're better than her." Mimi comforted her friend.

"Thanks." Coral smiled half-hearted as if she had known something.  "Anyway, I gotta go. We'll work on the project another day." Mimi hugged her friend good-bye. "See ya tomorrow, if I'm not faking sick tomorrow, you know."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coral's footstep echoed through the hallway of the apartment. "Did you ask her?" A blond haired boy stood in front of her door. 

"Yes." Even from the shadow, she knew instantly it was Takeru. "She'd rather be with the ones she likes. Then again, who wouldn't?" Coral answered, trying to read Takeru's expression.

"Oh. Then I wish her the best of luck." Takeru was about to head home when Coral blocked his way. "So, you're just going to give her to someone else without a fight?" Her voice was harsh but soft at the same time.

"If she's happy. Why not." Takeru sounded as if he didn't care. In truth, he just wants to get away as fast as possible before she could spot his tears.

"She's not happy. And neither are you." Coral stated matter of fact. Takeru's body stiffened. "Would you mind if I stay here tonight?" He said quietly.

This time, it was Coral's turn to be surprised. For a moment, they just stood in the dark glancing at each other. Then Coral broke the ice by shrugging. "Do what you want."

Takeru blinked when she welcomed him into her house.

"Nobody's home. So stay up as late as you want. The washroom is in that corner and there should be a mini refrigerator in the storage room. You can have Jo's room." 

"Gee, when did you become a mom?" Takeru joked and went back to normal state. But even after that, he did receive a death glare.

"So like, anything you'll need?" Coral asked with a smile. "When are we having dinner? I'm starving!" T.K smiled back. "Um, you like Delissio's half-pepperoni and half deluxe pizza?" Coral checked the refrigerator and reported back. 

"Sure. Sounds great." T.K shrugged. "Anyways, do you mind it if I stay in your bedroom tonight? There are spiders webs in Jo's bedroom." T.K suggested, sitting on the couch.

Coral's body froze, stiffer than the hardened pizza she just took out. Abruptly, the phone started to ring. That was just the slightest distraction Coral needed to snap back to reality.

"I'll get it!" Surprisingly, both of them yelled at the same time. Meanwhile, Coral reached for the phone and so did T.K. As their hands touched, they both pulled their hand back with full alert. Starring at each other's eyes.

For which seemed like eternity, Takeru finally spoke up. "Uh, the phone?" "Oh, ya." Blushing slightly, Coral snatched up the phone and clicked the talk button.

"Hello. This is the Aizawa residence. Coral speaking." Coral said with her bright voice. 

"Hey, Coco. It's Yamato." A male voice passed through the receiver as Coral twitched at the nickname. "Is Takeru cashing at your place?" Coral turned back and took a glance at her friend. "Yah, he's here. Wassup?"

"Oh, just wants to make sure he's ok." Yamato hesitated to reply.  

(BEWARE: People that hate the pair Sorato skip a line!)

"Honey, could you get me a towel?" A girlish voice called for Yamato at the other side. Coral sweatdropped and fell back anime style. "Don't tell me. Sora is spending the night at your place?!" Her voice rose for some reason.

"No, she's here for a short stay. But it's only a coincidence that no one's home tonight." Yamato responded with a fake sinister laughter. Coral rolled her eyes at Takeru and shoot a supercilious look to a mental picture of Yamato.

"Yeah. Well, hope you have the worst night of your life!" She cursed while making gagging sounds. "Haha, not funny. Let me talk to Takeru for a minute." Yamato laughed at Coral's expression.

"Kay." Coral slightly tossed the phone to the blonde boy. "Hey Bro. Glad that you haven't forgotten me." T.K said sarcastically. "Oh c'mon, unlike YOU remember me. How's it going with Coco?" Yamato grinned.

"There's nothing between us." Y.K admitted the truth. "Yeah? Well, she's a great girl. Take care of her. Or I will." Yamato switched to a more serious tone.

"WHAT?!" T.K yelled in shock. "You have a thing for her?" "Anyways, gotta go. See ya later." Yamato hastily hang up on his brother. Takeru slowly put down the phone and exhaled deeply.

"Who has a thing for who?" Coral asked from the kitchen. 'Should I tell her?' T.K thought about it a second and revealed the truth. "Yamato likes you. Congrats." He didn't seem too happy about it.

Coral's eye widened twice as big. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" She yelled out loud. "Oh fucking crap, Mimi is going to bite off my head and bury me alive if she ever find out about this and I meant literally." Coral murmured to herself with one hand rubbing her forehead.

"Anyhow, I'm going to take a shower. You have anything I can wear?" Obviously, he didn't hear what she had said. "There's the school gym strip in my closet." Coral answered as calm as she could. And being as clueless as he is, Takeru didn't notice her stress.

 "Thanks." He beamed and got the clean cloth to change. Then he stepped into the washroom. 

"Damn it. Why are things always fucking messed up?" Coral slammed the microwave door and set the time to cook the pizza without looking.  Thinking about all that's happened with her, Coral starred blankly at the dark grey sky. Everything reminds her of Takeru.

As that long black cloud is coming down, she reached out her hand, hoping to feel the first rain drop. From nowhere, a song came into her mind.

Only when I stop to think about you,

  
I know

  
Only when you stop to think about me,

  
Do you know  
  
I hate everything about you

  
Why do I love you?  
  


You hate everything about me

  
Why do you love me?  
  
I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me  
  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Silent tears escape from her beautiful blue-green eyes as she wiped it out. "Why do I care?" She asked herself. "It's nothing. After all, nobody ever said life was happy, only worthwhile if there's one person that you can't put down about."

"Unless he have these feelings, he's not The One. At least, not for me." Her mind seemed to have wondered off to a dark emotionless place. But it was dragged back from cliff from the burning of smoke.

"What wrong?!" I heard the smoke detector went off." T.K made his way to her with a towel covering his body. They were horrified to see the kitchen table on fire with an exploded microwave that's broken into ashes.

"Are you okay?" Takeru checked her body, and there weren't any bruises. Thank goodness. "I'm ok. Really." Coral give a smile that looked worse than her cry. Later, they had put out the fire and it was time for lectures.

"What were you thinking?! You could've gotten really hurt." Takeru pressed his lips together. Finally, it was his chance to give her a death-glare. Coral's misty eyes lowered down to the ground. 

"There's just being too much stuff on my mind to care about anything anymore." She replied with a soft whisper and looked up with those watery eyes. 

"Oh, it's okay now." T.K pulled her closer to his chest for a hug as tears starts to fall on his shoulder. "It's not your fault." "Yes, it is." Coral sniffed, hugging him tightly. She put her arm around his neck and squeezed him like a stuffed animal.

"Don't worry about it. Everything's fine. It's only a microwave." Takeru's eye softened as his chin rubbed against her head, trying to comfort her. They stood like that for about 10 minutes. 

"Um, aren't you cold, Takeru?" Coral blushed, pointing out the fact that he is only wearing a towel on bottom and nothing on top. T.K laughed at the comment. "Seeing as you're back to normal, I'll go put on the clothes. Be right back." Out of nowhere, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

After that, he quickly went back to the washroom. Coral just stood there, touching the spot on where he had kissed her. Blinking, Coral couldn't imagine what just happened. "It's NOT real." She couldn't convince herself.

"That was the first time that Coral had ever being that close to any guys other than her brother. And she was glad that her first kiss is from Takeru. With the dreamy grin still on her face, Coral went back to finding something to eat before T.K and her die of an empty stomach.

~In The Washroom~

-----------Takeru's POV---------------

What's the heck. Did I just kiss Coral? I starred at myself in the mirror, confused at what happened. Isn't Mimi the only girl that I ever liked in that way? But, I can't deny that I felt the need to protect, comfort and make Coral happy.

It felt like being stabbed when she cried. I've never felt emotions that tense. Not even when Kari told me that Mimi has a crush on someone else. Could it be that I liked Coral more than just a best friend?

I sighed, washing my face with freezing water. Hoping to clear my mind and make some since into my brain. But the stupid focus dwells on the fact that I might like Coral the way I likes Mimi. Memories of being friends with Coral filled my thoughts.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^ Flashback^.^.^.^.^.^.^

"T.K!" Coral called for me as usual. Sooner or later, she found me hiding behind that willow tree at the elementary school. "What's wrong? You don't look so good."

"Oh, hi Coral." I said with a sad face. "Everyone is making fun of me because I receive letters with heart on it." "That's ok. So did I. It's probably nothing." Coral smiled and sat beside me.

"Did you know today's Valentine day? Mommy told me that it's a special day for people that love each other."  Her eye seemed more bluer than usual that matched the beautiful sky. 

"Ya. My mom says that people give homemade chocolate and teddy bear to people they love." I remembered, glad that she weren't making fun about the letters. 

"Here." Coral said, handing me a present bag. "It's my chocolate teddy bear for you. Ashiteru, T.K." I starred at her surprised. "For me? Thanks." I opened the present and saw a teddy bear chocolate with a heart background.

"Looks safe enough to eat." I joked as Coral pretended to glare at me as usual. I took a big bite and nodded my head. "It's delicious!" I exclaims, "did you really make it or did you buy it?" 

I can't help but to have fun fooling around with her. Even though I know she made it because on the chocolate it had said: "Ashiteru, T.K. Friends forever. From, Coco." 

We laughed at each other for different reasons. She laughed because there was chocolate all over my face. "Sorry that I forgot to make some thing for you." I apologized. "But I love you too." "That's all I wanted to know."

Coral giggled as she stood up. "I'm not giving you a hug though. Your face is all chocolaty! Maybe I should take a bite out of you!" "Hey. I'm not candy! Get away from me!" We played more after that.

^.^.^.^.^.^.^ End of Flashback^.^.^.^.^.^.^

Sure, we love each other, but only as friends. There's nothing between us, as I had told my brother earlier. Then, why is my brain filled with images and moments of Coral? We have spent almost every valentine day together if possible. 

And I miss her a lot when she's away on trips. That could only add up to one thing. I like her more than a friend. It struck me like fireworks on New Years Eve. Hell, no way. What about Mimi then? Ack, my mind is all tangled up with knots. 

-----------End of POV---------------

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

-----------Yamato's POV---------------

It's so weird. Did I just admit to T.K that I like Coral? Well, I do like her as a sister. Other than that, I have no idea. She's not just the child that people kiss for good night anymore. Now, she's rather a pretty grown-up girl.

Oh man, what am I thinking? My face is probably all red by now. That never happened before. When I'm with Sora, there's only affection of friendship. But it's so hard to tell her. Maybe I should go talk to Mimi or Tai. They always know stuff about this. As if it's an emergency, I rushed to Tai's place.

-----------End of POV---------------

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"T.K? You finished changing yet?" coral asked with curiosity since he has been in there for a long period of time. "Yup." Takeru replied, opening the door. "Dinner ready?" He rubbed his wet hair as he walked into the dining room.

"Um, all the food that I can prepare right now is cherry, champagne, chocolate and ice cream." Coral sweatdropped after she lightened the scented candle on the table. "Well, it's better to feed our stomach something. Want some champagne?"  T.K smiled, holding the delicate glass.

"We might get drunk… or have a serious case of hyperness." Coral said but nodded anyways. "And you'll become REALLY fat from eating those chocolates." T.K said, laughing. Suddenly, it felt like they were kids again.

~3 hours later~

--- In the living room ---

"Owwww, my stomach. I never thought eating chocolate could bring such pain." Frowning, T.K made a hurt face. Suddenly, he got the hiccups too. "Ex-*hic*-cuse  *hic* me!" 

"You ate too much!" coral snickered, holding up the last glass of champagne. "I want to purpose a toast. To my friend, that there's no known cure for love or chocolate! Ha, cheers." Coral finished the last bit as she lay on the couch.

"We should -*hic*- rest now." T.K said, looking over his watch. " *Hic* It's 11 PM already." "Do you still want to be in my room? There are two beds. You can have the small one." Coral yawned, trying to stand up but couldn't.

"Why not. We can chat." T.K controlled his hiccups and helped the girl up to her bedroom. "I still can't over why your room's blue. Most girl's bedroom are pink. Like Mimi's." 

"That's ONLY because I like blue better." From the look of her flushed face, Coral is definitely somewhat drunk. Finally, she got to her comfy bed as she jumped backward onto her bed. She accidentally dragged T.K with her. 

Because she rolled over, they both landed on to the hard wood floor. ( o.O Ouch, I'm so evil!)

~At Coral's Door~

---- Mimi's POV ----

Geez, today must have being the WORST day of my life. *sigh* And to mention now my beauty sleep is ruined too. I have to talk to Coral about this. Hey, her light is still on. I grabbed the silver key from my Pucca key-chain. Twisting it into the keyhole to open the door. 

"Hello? Anybody home?" I called but no one answered. Then I heard giggles coming from Coral's bedroom. I didn't know she had someone over. I thought as I approached the room cautiously.

---- End of POV ----

"I didn't mean it!" Coral said laughing and struggling on the bed. "Stop tickling me, Takeru!" "Not until you say sorry." T.K laughed and fooled around with her just like when they were little.

Suddenly, Coral rolled to the other side of the bed, causing them to fall off once and again. Only this time, it didn't hurt as much because the pillow was under there. But since Coral hit the floor first, Takeru came on top of her. 

During the process of falling, T.K unintentionally kissed Coral on the lips with both of them starring at each other. With no time to break the kiss, they both heard the freakiest scream ever. "Ohmigod!" Mimi shrieked with a horrified expression when she caught the scene.

T.K helped Coral to get up after he got off of her. They were both blushing madly at each other. Seconds later, they were sitting on the tatami floor, trying to explain what happened to Mimi. 

"It's uh… not what you think." Coral blushed as red as a tomato. "We um… felled on top of each other when we were only fooling around."  T.K tried to put it into simple words that don't contain any hints of romance. 

But apparently Mimi isn't going to buy that. Actually, she weren't even listening at all. All she did was stared at them with this half smirk and half grin kind of face and said. "Can I be the bride maid when you two get married after high school graduation?"

"You wish!" Coral glared at her best friend and pinched her hand. "Ouch, you're gonna pay for that you little rat." Mimi pretended that really hurt. "Anyways, so what brings you here?" The red-haired girl asked, knowing something's fishy.

"You won't believe it if I told you." Mimi said, giving T.K the eye of go-away-this-is-a-girl-thing. Takeru smiled knowingly and went to the kitchen for something to drink. 

"Spill it, or I'll bite you." Coral shook her head, now that all the feeling of getting drunk is gone. "I kissed Yamato." Mimi whispered into Coral's ear. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FMN: ^^ So, how did you think of the second chapter? *evil grin* I had throw in a cliffie!

T.K: I thought you labeled this takemi? O.o How did me and Coral got matched up?

Coral: Face it, FMN and HM both think that we look cute together. -_-;;; How typical. Or maybe it's just another twist.

Mimi: I'm gonna be a bride maid. Yay! *cheers* ^___^

Yamato: *dies of embarrassment*  I can't believe you did that.

Mimi: To be honest, I didn't. It's fiction ya know. ^^ And I didn't wrote it so it doesn't count.

All: *falls down in anime style*

Tai: Anyways, how do you plan on bringing Mimi and I together? 

FMN: Hmm…. Let me think… Uh…

*thinks*  *yawns*  *thinks again*

^^ It's… TOP SECRET!!!!!!!!!!! I don't want to spoil it for the readers, you baka. *Hits Tai with a mallet*

Izzy: Why are most people referred to their Japanese name except for me? 

FMN: Um, sorry dizzy. I don't know your Japanese name. Anyone can help me with that? Plz? I'll give you credit if you do. ^^ 

Coral: And to answer this reader's question. There will be other people appearing as the story goes on. 

FMN: And next chapter, there will be LOTZ of surprises! Just… NOT good ones. Hehehe, hahaha, muwahahahahahaha! *continues sinister laughter*  Anyways, until then, Bibi!

P.S Any ideas, opinions or complaints, please voice them in the review. Or send me an e-mail if you have a spare time. Ciao. ^^ 


End file.
